What's mine is yours
by sakaki sama
Summary: this is something that i think no one has done before and it is my first Hyuugacest, no not nejihina.


What's Mine Is Yours

Greetings to you all it's me Sakaki-Sama, and boy is it time for an ohh so incestral Neji-tastic story only this time it's a shota. Yeah this time Itachi will not be involved but Sasuke will of course. And you know what I think I'm the, or might be the only one, I'm pretty sure there are more people who make Hyuuga-cest not between Neji and Hinata, Even though I'm a huge Hinata fan I just don't approve of Neji/Hinata that just don't go well to me well any who I mean older Hyuuga members much older members also you know what I'm going to try and get Kiba more involved in this to…so enjoy.

Pairing: Hiashi/Neji Sasuke/Neji Naruto/Hinata.

Eww Hiashi like 40 or even 50… it's all wiggly. (Actually currently since Shippuden takes place after 3 years he's like 45 or 46yrs…still to old for Neji or m-never mind.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto got it.

Ohh yeah warning for shota and explicit content…hello Saki writing here of course since this is my first Hyuugacest it's going to be a PWP…so enjoy.

Sakaki-Sama

…Dude those aren't plums there prunes. Ohh and _italics_flashback or thoughts, ohh and one more thing this takes place a little after my story _Christmas Eve_ and _Christmas Day_ so their will be a little remembering from there.

Neji Hyuuga sat on the bed in a blue robe awaiting his arrival it had been a long day and all with Gai exercises and Lee's mouth. Really all Neji wanted was to relax with Sasuke at his apartment, but he was instead called home.

Perhaps waiting for his lord isn't all that bad, but what was really the purpose, Neji already knew what he wanted.

Finally Hiashi came through the door, Neji didn't say a thing to him he just watched him go by. Hiashi himself didn't say much to the other Hyuuga just looked at him for a little and then went into the bathroom. Neji already knew what was going on and why he was called back home. So there he sat in a robe, due to request his seal was fully showing and his hair was brought out of its tie. He didn't feel all that used, as he should though it was for Hinata after all. If he wanted to keep his friendly relationship with Hinata despite his position in the clan this is what he had to do.

Hiashi came out the bathroom at sat by Neji on the bed, Neji didn't bother to look at him. He just stared onto the floor still thinking about other things, until he felt his uncle touch his face moving strands of hair away. Neji's pale eyes met the older man's pale eyes he seemed to stare into nothing he was so used to this. Hiashi then went in to kiss the smaller Hyuuga's soft lips pressing softly till Neji gave entrance to his mouth. It was moist and hot as both Hyuugas explored each other's mouth. Tongues battled each other for the dominance over which would win. Neji pulled away from the kiss and went further down to kiss and suck on his uncle's neck. He wanted to leave his mark on the older man to make sure knew who was with him. Hiashi ran his fingers through Neji's soft hair urging him to continue his actions or quest down further.

Opening the robe Hiashi was wearing Neji did continue down further kissing, roaming his tongue in the places that desired to be touched. But the older man wanted more out of what his nephew had to offer it felt so good neither thought of this experience as a bad thing.

Hiashi kept his hand on the other ones head pushing it down trying to get the boy to go down further.

"Please sir don't rush me." Neji said as he continued his actions granting his uncle's wish to go down.

It had been a while since Hiashi had Neji with him due to things constantly coming up preventing him to get to Neji.

Hiashi was snapped out his thoughts when he felt something moist covering the tip of his hard shaft. Neji was working his tongue to fit his uncle's pleasure making sure not one spot was not forgotten, every part coded with saliva once he out his entire mouth on it sucking at a slow pace gathering a small groan from the other Hyuuga. The triggered Neji to suck harder starting to bob his head a little to Hiashi's delight, putting his hand back on Neji's head stroking his hair delicately making sure not to force the boy down to hard making him gag. The feeling of having it sucked again was marvelous, having it stroked over and over again by someone with such beauty. The way that tongue flickered over, the way that mouth made everything turn to nothing it dragged him into a world of bliss and pleasure making every pore sweat making the world around him to melt. But that all came to an end when Neji pulled his mouth off and sat up.

"Why did you stop Neji?"

But Neji didn't answer instead he took Hiashi's right hand and started to suck on two fingers coating them with saliva for future use. Hiashi watched this activity growing more and more harder to the point of release but once again Neji released stopping breaking point and laid on his back inviting Hiashi to him.

The elder Hyuuga went to him, as Neji held his legs lifting them, Hiashi then used a lubricated finger to circle and massage the tiny entrance before pushing in one finger taking advantage of the boy laying underneath him by thrusting the finger in and out slowly before adding the second earning a small moan to a gasp from his nephew. He started at a slow paste but then sped up the finger's movement stretching and scissoring gaining more moans and gasps before pulling them out, but soon to replace with something much larger.

He looked at the younger one Neji's face was flushed with red as his cheeks heated and sweat went down his face and body.

Hiashi positioned himself to drive inside of Neji while keeping his legs up, the younger himself put his arms down and waited. He could feel the member rubbing against his entrance before it was slowly pushed in. Neji gripped on to the sheets as a gasp left his lips, it had been a while and he got a little un used to the intrusion. But one inch at a time Hiashi pushed in the hole he longed for till he got to the hilt. It felt so good to know that he would be thrusting madly into the one underneath him soon enough as soon as gets settled and the feeling of being filled. Hiashi settle down and waited in place for his younger to get better.

Finally at a slow paste he went pulling out then pushing back in, it felt so good something that Hiashi hadn't felt in so long and he wanted it. He didn't want to wait he wanted it now, he thrusted inside more speeding up making sure he would only hit one spot in movement driving Neji's senses wild. If felt so well he didn't what to yell. So instead he just moaned and panted calling out his uncle's name in soft whispers not wanting to be loud. No one in the family had known of their time together and they both planned to keep it that way.

The movement increased and Neji couldn't stay silent anymore letting out more and more louder sounds as the bed rocked and creaked louder as sweat glistered down both of their bodies. Neji looked into the other's eyes, as he knew he liked to see his expression in that form. He longed to see him come in such ways showing the signs of bliss and pleasure again. Not holding back any more the elder couldn't hold back in pounding roughly in to his nephew as he latched his hands onto forearms above him.

The force was too much, the continuous ramming into one sweet spot over and over again he couldn't take it anymore his stamina was gone and he came crashing over his belly screaming the older man's name. Hiashi wasn't far from breaking point as he gave only a few more pushes and pulls grabbing hold of Neji's thighs letting his juices flow into the boy below.

Hiashi collapsed on Neji breathing heavily into the boy's now messy hair. Then he pulled out and sat up looking down at Neji. He looked absolutely ravished the way he laid there as cum dripped down from his stomach and opening. Hiashi got a part of the sheet and cleaned the mess up off of his stomach. Neji didn't even want to move he was exhausted, but he knew he couldn't stay there for a long time plus he had to meet up with Sasuke in a little. Hiashi got done cleaning Neji and laid back down.

"You can leave now." He didn't say it in a rude or mean way, more in a way so know one would find out about a little family secret.

Neji understood and sat up but before he was able to get up Hiashi pulled him into a kiss, it only lasted for a short time before he pulled away and let Neji go. The younger Hyuuga just simply got up putting back on his robbing.

"When you leave Neji make sure no one sees you coming out of my room, with the garments you are wearing it might spark some people to think. It was all he said to Neji as a warning.

"Yes I understand." Neji said that and left out of the room closing the door silently behind him, the older looked at the door silently and thinking of the actions that took place.

Neji stood by the door a little in silence, he didn't think he was doing behind his cousin's and lover's back was wrong after all it was for Hinata, to hold a steady and bold friendship with her. To keep an opening space for himself in the main household plus Sasuke already knew and was not too happy about it.

"That's right Sasuke." Neji said to himself, he had to go and see Sasuke. He might be worried or something it was getting pretty late, like Sasuke would ever worry.

Neji had to hurry and get to his room and get ready to go, he couldn't be seen by anyone, so what to do? He could always try and get out through a window, why he didn't just go out the window in Hiashi's room he didn't know. So knocking on the door seeing if he would let him in, but no answer came from the other side of the door. Neji opened the door silently to see. It looked like his uncle was sleeping.

"_He fell asleep already?" _Neji thought ohh well then he could get out silently. The window was already open so making a quick jump out wasn't hard, but before leaving he looked at his sleeping uncle before taking off to his room.

_Hinata and Hinabi were sitting in the garden tending to flowers and doing much other things that had plant concerns, Neji watched them from afar wanting to help, but didn't want to start any problems while Hinata was with her sister. _

"_Hey Hinata can I ask you a question?"_

"_W-what is it Hinabi" Hinata said not knowing what her little sister wanted to ask._

"_What do you see in Neji, I mean he's of a lesser branch than us, plus he tried to kill you before. If I were you I would have put him in his place in the Chuunin exams." _

_Hinata was a little shocked why Hinabi would ask her a question like that._

'_Well you see I know that Neji Nii-san has changed a lot since then, we both have and it's made us both far more happier than we used t-to be."_

"_Yeah well I still don't get it even now I wouldn't trust him." Hinabi went back to the flowers muttering something underneath her breath. Hinata didn't hear what the little girl said and continued to tend as well. _

_Neji didn't hear much on the conversation really he didn't want to hear despite the topic so he turned to leave but didn't notice that Hinata knew he was there the whole time and decided to sneak up on him._

"_You're going to leave Neji Nii-san." Frightened a little Neji turned to see his little cousin smiling gently._

"_Well I was, yeah I was leaving." Neji said, but Hinata took his hand._

"_W-why don't y-you help Hinabi and I it might be a little fun." Hinata asked in a quiet voice. Neji didn't know how to respond._

"_Umm sure I'll help you." Hinata smiled happily at Neji's response and guided him to the place where she and Hinabi were planting. Hinabi looked up to see her sister and cousin, immediately she thought of why Neji was with Hinata._

"_Sister, umm Neji is going to help us. I asked him to." Hinabi didn't respond to Hinata instead she just nodded and continued her business. Neji sat down next to Hinata watching on what to do._

"_Ok Neji Nii-san you see all we are doing is planting the seeds in, and if you add a little bit of some water and l-love it will grow." Hinata explained to Neji, he listened very carefully despite the fact he already knew how to plant the flowers. Hinabi just watched her sister explain to their cousin on what to do._

_Next Hinata handed Neji some of the seeds._

"_See these are some rose seeds." Neji took the seeds and started to plant them properly as Hinata had kindly instructed. _

"_That's right Neji Nii-san, y-you did it right." _

_Neji only chucked a bit on how cute little Hinata could be, but then noticed Hinabi and how she was looking at him. He already knew she didn't have the same kindness and feelings towards him like Hinata did._

"_You know what I'm going go Hinata-san, excuse me." Neji got up and started to leave. Hinata looked at him and got sad. She didn't wait until after Neji left that she said his name._

"_Neji Nii-san must be in a hurry to train." The little girl looked down at the dirt in sadness for she really wanted her cousin to stay._

"_Hinata why do you call him by Nii-san, he isn't even are brother."_

"_Yes but he is like my brother, and I love him like that." _

Neji got to his room and dressed to go and see Sasuke, he really didn't want to spend much time at home anyways. But before he was about to take off Sasuke popped up at his window. _   
_"Hey Neji were where you?" He startled Neji for a bit.

"Sasuke what are…when did you get here?" Neji asked as Sasuke went in the room and made himself at home lounging on the Hyuuga's bed.

"I wanted to see why you didn't come to my house like you said you would?"

(Sorry author note: where did Sasuke live can someone tell me, cause I still think he lived in the Uchiha estates.)

Neji looked at Sasuke, he was right he did get a little worried, he just didn't show it. So he went and sat by Sasuke cuddling by him.

"Ugh don't tell me you were with your uncle again, I don't know how you could take that from him." Neji looked down at the floor but Sasuke brought him close, so he looked at the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just-

"I know you need to keep a decent relationship with your cousin and the old man is just lonely, but it just doesn't sound right to me." "But tell me something Neji, when you guys are together does it fell better with him than me?" That question was somewhat new; Sasuke never asked something like that before. Sadly Neji couldn't give him an answer because the question was new, but Sasuke wasn't expecting an answer so he just took off his shoes and laid down pulling Neji with him.

"Don't worry I love you anyways." Sasuke said before a yawn while stroking Neji's hair, still the Hyuuga prodigy wanted to say an answer but just couldn't get the answer out.

"Sasuke are you really all that calm about this, I mean it's just so weird that I am with him like that."

Sasuke didn't answer to the question, he knew deep down that he hated for anyone to touch the love of his life. He hated for anyone to even set eyes on Neji in a weird way it made him so angry. But he couldn't do anything about it without starting any problems within the Hyuuga family.

"Just don't worry about it Neji just go to sleep you look tired plus it's still cold outside."

Neji didn't want to argue with the Uchiha so he just cuddled in strong arms, hoping the morning time came he or everything would get better.

Some time passed and sleep passed over the both of them, all slept in the Hyuuga estates. All but one, as usual Hinata had gotten up to check up on Hinabi and Neji, just to see if everything was all right.

From the looks of it Hinabi had been all right, and it was time to see if Neji had been all right his room hadn't been that far.

When she opened the door it was dark and she couldn't see anything, but then noticed something on his bed. She could automatically see that Neji was not alone and Sasuke was with him. She actually was a bit glad Neji was not alone and had someone to hold him, for she hated to see him alone. But she also knew that with Sasuke being in the house Neji could get in a lot of trouble. But she just left it alone, all that mattered was Neji not being alone.

Owari


End file.
